Picture of You
by dreamscarred
Summary: Cody, home all alone and get an interesting picture. M/M slash NC-17


Cody fumbled in pockets trying desperately to find the car keys. Feeling the cold metal in his fingers he pulled them out and opened the car door. Slamming the door he cursed inwardly for not wearing gloves, has he started the engine and touched the icy steering wheel. Glancing at the passenger seat he normally sat in, that was occupied by a brown paper bag of the items he has purchased. He longed to be in that seat, with the object of his desires in his place behind the wheel. Cody frowned, knowing that he was alone at least for two more days while Randy was off half way across the country doing promotional work.

Cody put the vehicle in gear and backed out of the parking space slowly. Knowing that if he got a scratch on Randy's baby, Randy would pound him into oblivion and it wouldn't be oblivion through a mattress. Driving down the road he turned up the stereo, the loud metal music vibrated the inside of the hummer. A poor substitute for the company he truly craved. Turning off the street he entered a McDonald's Drive Thru, he could hear Randy's voice in his head, scolding him for his poor lunch choice. Lecturing him on how he needs to eat less fast food and more protein. Cody smirk at his own thoughts, know Randy would say something like that but have it laced with a double meaning. Cody licked his lips wish he could have that other type of protein, but that was still two days away. Taking the bag from the window attendant Cody gunned the engine and drove off towards home.

Cody walked into the kitchen setting his purchase on the island, only hanging on to his fast food. Sitting at the table he opened the bag inhaling the salty scent of the French fries. Pulling out a single fry biting it letting the warm salt fill his mouth, savoring it before sliding more fries into his mouth. He was a junkie for salty things, French fries, pretzels, the sweet salty taste of sweat has it ran down Randy's neck. Cody didn't know how would make it two more days without his lover, hell he wasn't sure how he made it this far. Tossing the empty take out bag into the garbage, Cody flipped open his phone. Scanning his texts he noticed one new text from Randy. Cody clicked on it, opening it there was a lack of text but a photo. A photo that instantly made hard and weak in the knees.

In the photo stood Randy, completely nude. In one hand his blackberry, in the other his rock hard cock. Cody's mouth gaped open, staring at image, studying it, committing every detail to memory. How Randy's mouth was curved in a half smile, how the camera flash illuminated his tattoos, and how his swollen member's head shone slick with pre cum. Slowly scrolling to the bottom of the text, pulling his eyes away from the stunning image he read the message.

"Thinking of you…..Miss me yet?" – RKO

Cody let out a moan, hit the reply button. Sending a simple message of yes. After sending the message he somewhat regretted not sending a picture back showing Randy what a simple picture had done to him. However Randy would know, even without a picture. Randy always knew. Randy knew every inch of Cody, inside and out. Cody was the Vipers sexual slave, but he was proud of that because after having Randy once, no other dick would ever do. Especially not the rubber one he had just bought. Walking to the kitchen island, Cody pulled out the still packaged dildo. Holding it in his hand he sighed knowing it was has close to Randy's dick as he was going to get tonight. Grabbing the bag containing the rest of his sex shop item he bought today he began ascending the stair case to the master bedroom.

Entering the bedroom, the faint smell of Randy hit his nostrils. Well it wasn't just the scent of Randy; it was scent of both of them. A scent of cigarettes, cologne and sex. Cody flicked on the bedside lamp before moving to the dark curtains, drawing them shut block out the light and the cold of winter. The room was dark, the glow of the lamp gave enough light to show the dressers that we on the wall which we litter with melted candles and lube. Cody looked at himself in the mirror, mind going back to the image that was now saved on his phone. Imagining Randy next to him, want him to kneel like a puppy begging for a treat. Sitting on the edge of the bed he opened his bag of goodies, once again removing the new dildo from it. This time he removed it from the packaging, caressing his hand over the shaft, wish the cold object was the warm pulsing cock of Randy. Setting it on the bed he reached back in and retrieved a new bottle of lube and two DVDs. He stared at them, not sure which one he wanted to watch. He laughed to himself thinking back to the conversation with Randy a week ago before he left. Randy had asked Cody to let him video tape them having sex, so that they would be able to have something worthy to jerk off to while they were apart. Cody still looking at the two pornos in his hand wished he had allowed Randy to tape them, considering the steamy moments they had before Randy went on the PR tour. Those moments he could relieve in his head, but now realized why Randy wanted them on tape. It was one thing to see them in your head but to see them on a TV with the volume turned up. It would have been like Randy was in the room with him. Cody made a mental note, to allow Randy to video when he got home, screw the chance it might leak on the internet.

Deciding on which DVD to partake in he moved from the bed to the wall mounted TV and DVD unit. Inserting the DVD he snatched the remote from Randy's night stand and lay back on the black satin sheets, head resting on a mountain of pillows. Cheesy music filled the room has the video started, on the screen we two men. One small, lean, with blonde hair and leash around his neck. The other tall, with dark hair tied neatly in a pony tail, wearing leather outfit, he was holding the leash. Cody closed his eyes, letting his mind show him what he really wanted to see on the screen. Him in the collar on his knees and Randy towering over him in the tight leather suit.

Cody opened his eyes, watching the screen. The smaller man giving the taller one head. Cody smirked, knowing he could give far better head than that, but he admit it was still a hot act to watch. Cody slid his hand under his shirt, lightly letting his finger tips ghosting of his abs. Running them up and down his hard muscles, teasing the waist band of his jeans, before gliding them back up. Lifting himself up he slid his shirt of and tossed it aside, staring at the TV he moan has the tall man push the small man over a bed. Cody pinched one of his nipples, making it hard. Debating on whether or not he should going into one of the draws in Randy's nightstand and find a pair of clamps. Deciding not to venture into the night stand in case he came across a new toy or anything Randy might be saving for a special evening. Popping the button on his pants he slid them down his legs, teasing his thighs with his fingers as he kicked his jeans and underwear to the floor.

He continued to tease around his thighs and abs, every so often allow his hands to touch his straining shaft. Most men would just grab and jack, but not Cody, no he wanted the experience of masturbation to be has close to sex with Randy has he could get it. Randy was never quick, he was always slow calculating and meticulous with his movements, his touches. Make everything count, so that Cody would be a begging mess clawing at the sheets. Cody ran a finger through the pre cum leaking out of the head of erection. Bring it to his lips he tasted himself, Randy always made him taste himself, either by suckling on his fingers, or by his thick tongue sliding into his mouth to do battle. A battle Cody always lost, because he never wanted to win. Cody snapped off the cap to the lube and poured it over his hand and fingers. Taking the dildo in his other hand he began stoking it, coating it in the slippery substance. Squeezing the head of the toy the wayt he would squeeze and rub Randy, the toy though did not responded the way the Viper would. It did not produce a groan of satisfaction, it did not pulse and twitch with anticipation of knowing the tight heat of which it was about to be sheathed into. No, all Cody had was the moans of the two men fucking on the screen, and a toy, no longer cold has his hand had warmed it.

Place the phallus between his legs Cody teased his entrance with it, closing his eyes, trying to relax his muscles. He didn't want to prep himself, Randy rarely prepped him. Normal when Randy was ready to enter him he was already relax, his whole body like a marionette for Randy to pull the strings of and make him dance to the rhythm of his hips. Cody was moving the dildo in and out slowly, each time going a bit further, his body stretching growing accustom to the object. The dildo was not has thick has Randy, nor has long. There had been nothing at the store that could perfectly match.

Cody looked up at the screen again expecting to see a continuation of the two men going at it roughly. Instead a gasp escaped his lips has a pair or steely grey blue eyes stared into his. The Viper was home.

"Wha, ah, your home early." Cody stammered being to slid the dildo out.

"Leave it in," Randy was still fully clothed in his leather affliction jacket, black t-shirt, and tight dark wash denim jeans. He stalked around the room sliding his jacket off his shoulders setting it on a chair has he passed it. "Hmmmm, that looks new." Randy motioned to the flesh colored inserted into Cody's anus. "That too," he eyes flicked back to the screen has his tongue flick out from between his lips, wetting them. Randy stood on his side of the bed, lift his shirt just enough to reveal the fastening to his jeans. Cody knew what Randy wanted, leaning over he unfastened the pants and lowered a zipper. Randy finished the job pushing them down to his ankles. There was no need to remove Randy's underwear, there never was, he simply never wore them. His wrestling trunks were the only type of under garment Randy would ever wear, and if he had a choice he probably wouldn't wear those either. Randy's t-shirt tented out from his erection. Cody could see the wet spot forming on the shirt, from the leaking pre cum.

Cody swallowed and finally spoke. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Longing enough, now finish what you started." The bed dipped has Randy climb on to it, kneeling over Cody. "I want to watch you, watch me." Randy flicked off the TV. Randy removed his shirt running his hands down his chest, tweaking his nipples to hardness.

Cody began moving the toy in and out, wanting nothing more than for Randy to haul it out him and replace it with his shaft. Using his other hand his began to tease his balls, neglecting his cock. Not wanting to touch himself, he waited and longed for Randy to stroke him. "I missed you, all of you," Cody panted. Looking up at Randy, who was stroking himself, and pleasuring his body. Randy was waiting, waiting for Cody to beg. Oh and Cody want to beg, but knowing Randy's mind if he gave in to quick Randy would still deny him.

"So did my picture cause all this? Hmmm, I took that last night." Randy leaned in his mouth was next to Cody's ear and he spoke in a hushed tone. "Took it just for you, so I could send it when I was only an hour away from here. Took it, so I could have you hot, and ready for me." Randy licked the shell of Cody's ear. "Never expected you to be this ready." Randy lifted Cody's body and slid behind him pressing his cock against Cody's back. Randy reached his hand down and covered Cody's moving the toy in and out. Cody let out a moan of Randy's name, grinding against the toy. "Like that, does it feel like me? Did those men on the screen remind you of us?"

"No, nothing compares to you," Randy's free hand pinched and pulled at Cody's already painfully hard nipples. Gasping Cody continued, "I should have agreed with you, about the filming. We would have been so much better than cheap porn."

"Good, look." Randy's long finger pointed at a red light on the dresser. "Mmmm, next time you won't need to waste your money on the cheap shit." Randy's hand glided over Cody's abs, down to his cock. Lightly he stroked the weeping shaft. "Yeah, we're so much hotter than that DVD. The sounds you make, porn stars can only dream about emulating them." Randy shifted under Cody sliding so his cock was now touching the dildo. "I think this toy is a little short, doesn't seem to reach your sweet spot." Randy pulled the toy out and brought it to Cody's mouth. "Clean it." Cody opened his mouth and Randy slid it in. Cody licked and sucked on the flesh shaped toy tasting his juices, the same juices he could feels leaking from his ass, he was so wet. Randy slid the toy from Cody's mouth with a pop and threw it to the bed.

"Randy, please," Now was the time to beg, Cody could tell Randy was done toying with him. Randy's cock slid in from behind, Cody propped himself up on his hands impaling himself further on to Randy. The feeling was like heaven to Cody, the one thing he had wanted more than anything these past few days. Randy had barely started moving and he was already hitting the spot. Wrapping his arm around Cody's chest he pulled him back down against him, so he could bite and suck on his neck. Cody could feel Randy's teeth leaving there marks, tattooing his skin in red and purple bruises. Most would hate to walk around all marked up, but Cody loved it. Randy had many conquests before he took Cody, none of those conquests got a mark of proof to show they had been with the Legend Killer. Not a single mark, many would think Randy would like to brag, but he didn't. The only one Randy took pride in having and possessing was Cody and he made sure everyone knew who Cody belonged to.

Randy slowed his thrusts, before pulling out.

"No, why?" Cody was confused, but not for long. Randy maneuvered them so he was on top. Cody moaned has Randy threw his legs over his shoulders. Looking up through hooded eyes at his lover, admiring the lust in his eyes, the way his tongue snaked its way out before he re-entered. "Oh yess, please hard. I want you hard." Cody begged and Randy obliged has he snapped his hips and began pounding into Cody with all his might. Sweat dripped down Randy's face and on to Cody's. Cody slipped his tongue out trying to tastes the salty taste of Randy. Cody looked at Randy in the lamp light; he was the epitome of sex. A fine sheen of sweat covered him making his tattoos appear even more vibrant than usual. His face twisted in ecstasy. Cody could tell Randy was getting close by that express and the sweet groans coming from Randy's mouth. Cody reached between their bodies and smeared his pre cum over the head of his cock. Randy pounded against Cody's prostate a few more times, with that and help of his hand, Cody began to shoot. His cum splashed against both other stomachs. Cody continued to stroke his flaccid penis shaking out every last drop. He laid in orgasmic bliss has Randy attempted to pound him through the mattress.

"That's it," Randy pulled out quickly and Cody's legs fell to the bed. Randy positioned his cock just so it wasn't touching Cody's lips and fisted himself furiously. Cody shut his eyes and opened his mouth, has the hot streams hit his face, and mouth. Tasting the hot salty taste of Randy completely beat the French fries he ate earlier that day. He could no longer hear the movement of Randy's hand and his groans had stopped, replaced by heavy breathing. Cody opened his eyes and gazed at Randy. Eyes shut, mouth partially open, chest rise and falling with each breath, he was stunning. Cody moved his head closer to Randy's shaft, licking at the cum left on it, enjoying the mixed taste of himself and Randy.

Randy pushed Cody away and got up off the bed and retrieved the camera. Bring it over to the bed he made sure to capture his handy work. Randy turned off the camcorder and placed it on the nightstand, while Cody rolled out of bed to go to the bathroom to clean up.

Cody returned to the room where Randy was already stretched out in the bed puffing away on a cigarette. He climbed under the sheets and curled up next to Randy, Randy offer him the smoke. He took a drag and passed it back. Randy finished the cigarette and butted it out in the ash tray. Cody nuzzled Randy's neck and closed his eyes.

"You know it my turn for a promotional tour trip next week. I probably won't get to come home early like you."

"Wasn't early, I lied to surprise you. Besides, I have a new video to keep me entertained."


End file.
